


February Words 08: Revolution

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: February Words [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Fluff Muffin Derek Hale in the background, I shouldn't be tagging when I'm half asleep, M/M, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Popcorn, Schmoop, Tumblr Prompt, flash!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: “Oh, no you don’t.”The look on Scott’s face was priceless.





	February Words 08: Revolution

“Oh, no you don’t.”

The look on Scott’s face was priceless.

Stiles grabbed the freshly popped corn — made on Derek’s bench with Derek’s popper and in Derek’s giant bowl — and dropped it in the middle of a mountain-ash circle he threw with his other hand.

“What the hell, Stiles?”

“The monopolization of the goodness that is burst corn kernels is over, Scotty!”

Erica’s head appeared around the corner of the door, followed by Isaac’s.

Jackson just yelled from the sofa. “If you ruin that corn, you die, Stilinski.”

“Ha!” Stiles took advantage of the fact that Scott had turned to listen to push him past the bench, and flicked his hand to shift the ash into a line blocking access to most of the kitchen, instead of just around the bowl.

“Are you aware,” Stiles began as he dropped a huge glob of butter into a mug so he could zap it in the microwave, “that not everyone in the pack likes caramel corn? Or cinnamon-sugar corn? Or that freaking monstrosity that you lot called unicorn-corn?” He shuddered, that hadn’t been pretty.

He started the microwave.

Scott blinked, and Lydia appeared, fully, in the doorway. “Don’t even think about it, Lyds. You know I’ve got more than just the usual powder in my pocket.” Lydia stopped, and the other’s stared. She, Stiles, and Derek were the only ones who knew that peat-moss ash did to her what mountain-ash did to the others. “I’m not afraid to use it.”

The butter beeped finished.

Stiles reached down and grabbed the other two huge bowls that were set aside for movie nights. He dumped his pre-prepared baggie of parmesan and rosemary into one, some coconut flakes and chili powder into another, and plain old salt and the melted butter into the one Scott had originally been holding.

The others, now including both Jackson, Alison and Derek, watched as he mixed and coated.  It took a whole five minutes to get the three bowls done. He tasted each one, and decided he’d gotten the ratios right.

Only once he’d unplugged the popping  machine did he call the ash back into his pocket.

Jackson scowled. Boyd pouted. Lydia was apparently not going to talk to him for at least three days.

It was worth it for the look on Derek’s face when he finally got to eat what he wanted to, in his house, on his sofa, in front of his TV.

♠

_revolution (n): an overthrow or repudiation and the thorough replacement of an established government or political system by the people governed_

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is from a [prompt table](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/170416154151/february-words-masterlist) on my tumblr.
> 
> I've never tasted unicorn popcorn, but it exists on Pinterest. I'm with this!Derek in liking savory rather than sweet (for popcorn anyway).


End file.
